Rival
by RezzieAddict
Summary: Completed fic!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil-Rival  
  
A/N-Im bringing Steve back to life.  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything!  
  
Chris walked briskly towards Jill's house with a large soccer bag in his hand. Stepping up the small, stone flight of stairs, he walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Rebecca came to the door.  
"She got you into this too?" Chris asked restlessly, as he stepped into the house.   
"Yeah," Rebecca replied.  
"Why would she wanna have a sleepover anyway?" Chris questioned.  
"Beats me," replied Rebecca.   
"Do you know who else is coming?"  
"Claire and Steve," Jill called from upstairs.   
"Who's Steve?" Chris asked.  
"Claire's boyfriend."  
'Oh, you mean that jackass, Steve Burnside?' Chris thought.   
WHAM! There was a loud bang on the door. In a matter of seconds, Chris opened his bag and took out a VP70.   
"What the hell'd you bring that for?" Rebecca exclaimed.  
"For what just happened," answered Chris.  
Then the door burst opened and in plopped Steve, bags toppling all over him. Chris tossed the gun back in the bag. Then Jill came downstairs.  
"What happened?"  
"Couldn't handle his bags," said Chris and Rebecca at the same time. Claire came walking in after Steve. She walked over to Chris and gave him a hug. Steve was finally getting up from the ground now.   
"Oh ya, you give your brother a hug but not me!?" Steve complained. Until Chris finally looked at Jill. He hadn't realized how pretty she looked tonight. She was wearing a satin blue miniskirt and a red tube top that had the word "Rebel" spelled in sequins across her chest. Her hair was pushed behind her shoulders revealing her long, slender neck. 'God,' Chris thought. His daydreaming was broken by the words of his Goddess.   
"Hello Chris, want a drink?"  
"Vodka!" Chris shrieked, unintentionally. He hadn't wanted to be broken away from her at all. Rebecca nudged him.   
"What was that all about?" she whispered.  
"Oh, nothing," he replied. Steve put the bags against the staircase.   
"I'll have a beer," he called into the kitchen.  
"Water for me," Claire piped up. Rebecca plopped down on the couch opposite from what looked like a home theater system. Chris sat down too. Steve was looking all around the house.  
"Dam, how can she afford all this shit?!" he asked.   
"By working, which you need to start doing," replied Claire. She sat down on a recliner.  
"Where am I gonna sit?!" asked Steve.  
"Do you _ever_ shut up?" asked Chris.   
"Geez, what's your problem?" Steve shot him an angry glance. Jill walked into the room and set the drinks on a table. She took her seat next to Chris. The heat radiating off of her body made Chris want to rip off all of her skimpy clothes and make love to her there on the spot. But he knew that he had to resist his urges, even though lust was overtaking him. He got up and grabbed his vodka off the table. Maybe some hard liquor could set him straight.   
Rebecca picked up the remote and turned on the TV.   
"Okay, I rented "Saving Private Ryan," "Domestic Disturbance," and "Hannibal," said Jill. "Which one do you want to watch first?"   
"Blood, guts, nothing we haven't seen before, right?" joked Rebecca. Jill popped "Domestic Disturbance" in the VCR.   
"I'll go make some popcorn," Claire said, walking into the kitchen.  
"I'll join you," said Steve. A minute passed. Chris chugged some vodka down, quickly.   
"Easy there," said Rebecca. All of sudden, they heard a loud crash in the kitchen.   
"What the hell?!" said Jill. They all walked into the kitchen to find Steve and Claire on the counter. Steve had his hand up Claire's shirt and she had her hand down his pants. Claire's remaining hand was embedded in his hair.   
"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that," Chris said, with a disturbed look on his face. While saying that he wished he could go even THAT far with Jill. The most he'd gotten to when he dated her was kissing.   
"So is the popcorn ready?" asked Rebecca sarcastically. They all walked back into the other room uncomfortably. Chris sat down and munched on popcorn and drank the last of the vodka.   
Midway through "Saving Private Ryan," Rebecca fell asleep. After that Claire and Steve changed and fell asleep in the same sleeping bag. Chris didn't think they'd do anything that bad. They shut off the movie but left the TV on. Chris walked over to Jill.  
"Jill," he said nicely.   
"Yes?" she replied.  
"I-I still have feelings for you..."  
"Oh, Chris..."  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"No, it's ok, I do too."   
Chris reached up and started to pull down the top of her tube top but she pushed his hand away.  
"No, not now. Not here, anyway."   
"Then where?"  
"Upstairs, now," she hissed.   
***  
Chris hopped onto the bed. Jill climbed on after him. He started by taking off the mini skirt. Then the tube top. He pressed his body close up against hers and they both moaned in pleasure as Chris slid his tongue inside of Jill's mouth. Then they heard a crash. She pulled her shirt back on. Then she grabbed some shorts. They went down the stairs to find a dead cerberus and Rebecca holding a gun. 


	2. Rival

Chap 2- The Rival  
"What the fuck happened?!" yelled Chris.   
"We don't know," replied Steve.   
"Yes, we do, dip shit, the cerberus jumped through the window and I put a bulled through it's head." Rebecca sighed.  
"Rebecca, why did you bring a gun?" Jill asked.   
"I didn't, Chris did. I saw him take it out earlier when he thought Steve was something or someone."  
"Chris, why did YOU bring a gun??" asked Jill.  
"Well, I'm still a little edgy about the incident in Antarctica."  
"Oh."  
All of a sudden, there was a beeping noise coming from Chris's bag. Everyone jumped.   
"It's just my cell phone," Chris said. He reached in and took it out.   
"Hello..."  
They all heard a deep voice on the other side of the line. But they couldn't make out what he was saying.   
"...ok. Yess'r." He shut the phone. "Jill, we got a job."   
"Ok, be right back," she said. She ran up the stairs. When she was in her room she opened the closet and pushed away some clothes until she found a small, red latch. She pulled it to the side and half of the closet slid open. It revealed three rows of weapons. The top row was assault rifles. In the middle were a row of Berreta M92FC's. And on the bottom were combat knives. She grabbed a Berrata and took a couple of clips from a bag. Then, she grabbed the combat knives. Walking down the stairs, she turned to her friends.   
"Steve and Rebecca, I know you two don't have guns, so take these."  
She tossed them the pocket knives.   
"Stay safe," Chris said.  
While Claire was riding home in a taxi with Steve, they saw a pack of dogs running beside them. Claire had no doubt in her mind that they were Cerberus.   
"Ok, this is your stop." The taxi driver glanced in the mirror and watched them leave. They ran to Chris's apartment, knowing that the dogs were right behind them. Claire started to fumble with the keys. Then, out of the darkness, pounced a cerberus. Then, four more followed. One leaped up but Steve was quicker. He gave it a half-turn round house to it's jaw. There was a sickening crack. The dog hit the ground but got back up. Most of the skin was rotting away at it's mouth so he could see the bone hanging limply to one side. Claire finally had the door open. A dog jumped at them. Claire ran inside but locked Steve out unintentionally. Steve grabbed the dog that jumped at him by the throat then took out his pocket knife and stabbed it in the back of the skull. The first dog that attacked him limped toward him weakly. He kicked it's jaw and saw the bone go through the roof of it's mouth. The third one jumped at him but he ducked under it and kicked it hard in the ribs. A blossom of blood sprouted out from the middle of the dog. He didn't know what had happened until he saw two halves of the dog land on both sides of him. The fourth lunged at him. He closed his eyes and thrust out his b lade. When he opened his eyes the dog was dead but the fifth one was on his back. It bit his neck.   
"Ahhhh!" BAM.   
All of a sudden the dog was gone on the ground. Claire was standing in the doorway holding a shiny glock.   
***  
Rebecca pushed open the door of the Keno Gun Shop. She didn't want to be treated like a kid anymore. The store clerk was busy polishing the barrel of a spas 12 gage shot gun.  
"Excuse me," she said.  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanna buy a gun."   
"Well, then you've come to the right place."   
After looking through an assortment of pistols she decided to get a semi-automatic DD44. After she left, Steve walked in. He told the manager he worked for the S.T.A.R.S bravo team. Steve was kicked out of the store because of his criminal record, though. So he went back to Jill's house.   
"Jill, I want a gun," he said.  
"So you think I have a stock or something?" she yelled. "Go around back."   
Jill came out carrying a Berreta 92F and a few clips. He started reaching for it. She pulled back.  
"No, no, $1,000 first."   
"Fine." He handed her the money and she put it into a bag.  
"You tell anyone, and I will PERSONALLY break your penis with a sledge hammer," she whispered.  
"Ok, geez, I won't," he said.  
As he left, she whispered, "sucker!" under her breath.   
When Chris went to his apartment, he was really tired from the mission. He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He kept flipping through channels until he heard a sickening moan. He knew it. Zombies. He went to his room ad picked up a Remington off the bed. He left his apartment and heard another moan. Outside, he turned around. He had his keys and locked the door behind him. After a quick search of the area he fund nothing. He went back inside only to come face to face with a decaying zombie.   
"AHH!" he screamed. Chris backed up but hit the door. He was so terrorized in fear he forgot about the gun until he heard the clink of the metal against the door. He raised the gun to the zombies chest. It moaned again. He pulled the trigger. BANG! It was blown in half. He knew it wasn't dead. The top half crawled slowly towards him.   
"Die, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, aimed down at the head, and fired.  
****  
BAM! BAM! BAM! The sound of the show, "Cops," blasted in the background as Jill blew dry her hair. DING DONG! Jill got up and went to the door. She saw Chris standing there, covered in blood.  
"Oh my god...what happened!?" she asked as she opened the door. Chris stepped in and said one word. "Zombies."  
"Where?"   
"Over by my apartment."  
"Maybe we should call Claire."  
"Alright."  
She picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
"Hello? Claire?"  
Chris couldn't make out the voice on the other side.   
"What!?!?"   
More talk that Chris couldn't understand.  
"We know!" said Jill. Chris walked over to her and pulled out a beer.   
"Aren't you concerned?" Jill asked, hanging up the phone.  
"I've been through worse," replied Chris, "the mansion and the Veronica incident were pretty bad, so this can't be worse," he said smoothly. He threw his shot gun on the counter.   
"Oh my god! Rebecca doesn't know!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh I bet she does," said Chris. Jill scowled at him and picked up the phone. She dialed Rebecca's number.   
"Rebecca, there's been another spill." Chris heard chattering on the other side.  
"Okay, bye." She turned to Chris. "Rebecca's coming over."   
"Okay."  
The both sat down on the couch and talked for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, they heard gunshots outside. Chris ran to the kitchen and grabbed his Remington. Jill drew a Berreta from her holster.   
"Now look who's jumpy!" said Chris. They ran outside to see Rebecca firing at something. Chris's mind could only piece it together slowly. It had large green hair that was pushed back. It had a reptilian face with razor sharp teeth and spiked shoulders. A green segmented abdomen with multiple abs and short, scaled arms with long claws at the end. It had thick, tree trunk legs and a long tail that looked like a mace at the end. Jill fired three rounds at it's head but it jumped high in the air and landed on Rebecca. Chris ran up and jumped on it's back, pumping his shotgun into it's head.   
"Burn in hell, you piece of shit!" Chris yelled. It's tail swung around and almost hit Chris but he jumped off it's back which resulted in it impaling it's own skull. Chris ran up and pulled Rebecca out. The thing lunged at him and he fired, totally obliterating it's head. All of a sudden, a new head grew back (like in Terminator 2).   
"Run!" Jill yelled.   
They al started to run down the street.  
"Jill, why didn't we take your car?!" Chris shouted. They turned a corner. Jill leaned against the wall.   
"Too risky."  
Rebecca looked around the corner.   
"Oh my god." She turned away and threw up. The thing had spit some sort of silvery acid onto a child which had wandered onto the street after hearing noise. The acid had eaten away at his body until he was gone.  
Chris looked around the corner only to see the sizzling remnants of the child.   
"Shit." He gagged and looked away. Jill looked around the corner.   
"It's gone."   
"What?!" exclaimed Rebecca. "That freakin' cock is gone!"  
"Good," said Chris.   
"No, not good. That "thing" could be anywhere," said Jill. "So let's go tell the cops."  
"It's not OUR problem."  
"We ARE the cops, you moron," muttered Rebecca.  
"Right. Well, we have to go somewhere safe," said Jill. There was a long silence, until...  
"The RPD building!" said Rebecca loudly.   
"Good idea," he said. When she wasn't listening, he muttered, "she doesn't have too many of those." 


	3. Finally, Time Alone

Chap 3  
Finally. Time alone.  
AN-Okay, I will be switching to a different writing style, script style for a little bit  
***  
Chris and Jill walked into the RPD lounge.   
Chris-We gotta find out some info on that thing. I mean, there's only a few places I bet it could come from and Umbrella is my prime suspect. Right now, at least.  
  
Jill-Yeah, probably. They're always thinking of some way to totally obliterate civilization or destroy the world, or us.  
  
Chris-O_o  
  
Jill-You're cute when you're confused.  
  
She walked over to a small radio in the back of the room and turned on some soft music.  
  
Chris-I am?  
  
Jill-Yes.  
  
She walked forward and put her arms around his neck as he lifted his arms to her waist. They slowly started to dance.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca was describing the monster she saw to Barry until they heard the music.  
  
Rebecca-What is that?  
  
Barry- I don't know.  
  
He walked over to the door and looked through the keyhole. Then Rebecca started for the door.   
  
Barry-I don't think you should disturb them.  
  
Rebecca- Them?  
  
Barry- Chris and Jill.  
  
Rebecca- Are they..... well you know.... doing anything?  
  
Barry -get your mind out of the gutter, just dancing.  
  
****  
  
Chris- This is definitely more relaxing than thinking of ways to stop an evil pharmaceutical company.  
  
Jill-You really want to do something don't you, you just love being in charge.  
  
Chris-Yes.... something, anything. Well except putting other peoples lives in danger especially yours. Because I love you.  
  
Jill-I know and the more you say that the less its gonna help.  
  
Chris leaned in and kissed her passionatly, sliding his tongue all over hers. She moaned against his lips then he pulled away.  
  
Chris-Will that help?  
  
Jill-OHH Yea  
  
She pinned him against a wall and started kissing them as their tongues danced together. She tightened her grip around his waist as he pulled away.  
  
Chris- We shouldn't be doing this.   
  
Jill-Maybe your right.   
  
She pulled away and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca walk across the room to a window facing out into the street.She saw the monster roaming around outside.  
  
Rebecca-Barry, get over here its out side right now.  
  
He walked over to the window and saw it.  
  
Barry-Its not safe here.Rebecca im gonna cover you . I want you to run to Claire's apartment. Ok?  
  
Rebecca -Ummm I guess so.   
  
Barry- Good, then GOOO.   
  
She pushed open the door and ran as fast as she could towards Claire's apartment as Barry fired at the beast.  
  
***  
  
A/N-OK im going to switch back to normal style again-the only reason I switch is because there was a lot of yak that part of the chap.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca pumped her muscles as hard as she could until she realized that the beast was not behind her any more. She walked up to the door. "Hello , Claire?" Claire came to the door holding a gun. "Oh it's just you, come on in." Rebecca walked in to her house curiously looking around. "Why did you come over?" asked Claire. "The monster was prowling around the RPD building so Barry told me to go here. "He said he'd call." Just as she said that the phone rang. Steve walked over and picked it up. "hello?" They heard Barry's voice but couldn't make it out. "Hold on I'll ask them." said Steve "DO you guys-- girls want to go to the Umbrella Headquarters in Europe to try to find out what that thing is?" Both girls had extremely shocked looks on their faces, but finally after a long silence they both said "We'll do it." Steve spoke into the phone "Ok they'll do it."  
  
***  
  
After Barry got the a-ok he had to go tell Chris. He walked into the lounge to see him drinking a beer. "Hey Chris, whats up?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge to get a beer. "Not much." he said glumly. Barry asked an obvious question. "Anything wrong?" "Trouble with Jill." he answered. "I thought you to broke up?" "We did but..." "But What?" "We still have fellings for each other." "oh" (If you are confused who is talking there it goes:Bary-chris barry cris right after it says "Trouble with Jill") "So whats wrong with that?" asked Barry. "I don't know it Just does't feel right." He answered. "Well I have some good and some bad new." said Barry. "The good news is , Steve ,Claire, and Rebecca are going to go to Europe to try to figure out what that thing is." Chris stod up with a fiery gaze in his eyes. "You sent Claire on a mission to EUROPE!?!?"Chris shouted. "She volenteered to go!" Barry retorted.Jill walked into he room "Whats the problem, I heard yelling.?" "Barry sent Claire on a mission to Europe." said chris "Their leavin' tommorrow in the mornin'."said Barry.Chris started fr the door.Jill ran in front of him to stop him. "Remember, we have to stay hear and kill that thing." "oh, right."he said. "Well then lets get to work. 


	4. Surprises and Sacrifices

Chap 4 Suprises and Sacrifices-   
They all walked out in the cold night sky guns in hand. They talked to some of the civilians but to no avail. Either they hadn't seen it or they were afraid to talk about it.   
  
  
"This isn't going anywhere." sighed Chris as he sat down on a bench.   
  
"Yes it is." Jill said fearfully while pointing into a forest with her gun.   
  
"Its been following us the whole time." whispered Barry.   
  
Chris raised his gun and fired at its neck. The beast was quicker it leaped in the air towards Jill. BAM. Barry blasted it in the side wit his Colt blowing a hole in its stomach.   
  
"Jill, why didn't you run!?"  
  
"I dot know." she said softly. Barry looked down at the "corpse" of the beast.  
  
"I think its dead." All of a sudden the wound healed.  
  
"OH SH-" Barry couldn't finish the sentence, because the beast jumped up and clawed his side.   
  
"OW." he moaned in pain and the fell to the ground.   
  
Jill ran over to him and Knelt down next to him. There was a large gaping wound in his side. Jill ripped of the sleeve of her shirt, and then used it to make a makeshift bandage for Barry.   
  
"Ummm Jill I could use a little help over here." Chris yelled.  
  
Then, the beast turned towards Barry and Jill. It started to run at them. Time seemed to go to a stand still as the events played out. Chris ran forward at the beast as Jill spun around and fired her gun. The creature stopped and shuffled right letting the bullet fly into Chris's chest. Then time went back to normal. Chris fell to the ground holding his chest the creature walked toward him and lifted a giant claw. BAM. The creatures head exploded making a silver substance fly all over Chris shirt. Chris realized what it was and quickly removed his shirt with moving the bullet that was still lodged in his chest. The beast slowly wobbled then fell down   
  
"Lets get out of here." said Jill.   
  
She pulled them both up so they both had a shoulder to lean on. Then they walked back to the RPD building. When they were there Jill took the bullet out of Chris's chest.  
  
"I don't think its dead." said Chris.   
  
"Same with me." They both looked over at Barry who was sleeping on a couch.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep to." said Chris. They both walked into the lounge and locked the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
It was quiet at the airport that day. Only a few people going and coming here or there. Rebecca thought that since it was 4:00AM that might also be the reason. She rubbed or temples slowly. She didn't know why but that day she had an extremely bad headache. She looked over at Steve who looked weird. Sort of dazed. His eyes were bloodshot and cloudy and he kept scatching his arms. She had talked to Claire about it before but she hadn't noticed. Finally there flight was called and they came aboard. Thankfully Barry had bought them first class tickets. Rebecca sat down and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep so her headache would go away. When they took off the hum of the engine lulled her to sleep. After about 2 hours on the flight Rebecca started shaking. Claire nudge her and she woke up and gasped.  
  
" I had a nightmare. Steve died in it." Steve whipped his head towards her, his red bangs swaying lightly. They all sat there for a while thinking about her dream.   
  
***  
  
When they arrived the man unloading the cargo went to the cargo hold. He grabbed a few bags, but he saw a shadow against the back of the wall. He went over to investigate when something jumped out at him. The beast thrust its large claws in and out of the mans body. Blood gushed from the deep ragged wound and the creature took one final swipe, its claws melting through the mans face.   
  
***  
  
Back at the RPD building things were going along pretty well. Or at least thats what Chris thought, or if you want to call WELL not seeing a mutant creature in a while. Barry sat at the receptionists desk waiting for something to happen. Then Barry thought about it. Claire and Steve claim they were attacked by cerberus and Chris said he was attacked b a zombie. No ones coming through the door claiming they saw any thing suspicious. None came into the RPD building. No cops. No investigators. Barry had never fond that suspicious until now.  
  
"Why didn't I think of it before."   
  
He walked over to the lounge door and went inside. Chris and Jill were talking inside.   
  
"Hey have you guys ever thought it was kind of weird that no one showed up to work to day?"   
  
"We were just talkin' about that." said Chris.   
  
"You think any thing is goin' on."   
  
All of a sudden they heard an unearthly moan. Barry took out his gun and went out to the lobby..   
  
"Um I think You guys should take a look at this."  
  
Chris and Jill ran out to the lobby and drew their guns ones the saw it. A whole mob of zombies was coming towords them. Chris walked outside and looked at the hungry crowd. "Shit."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca got of the plane and stetched her arms. They walked into the airport and waited for there bags. Nothing came. Soon a large crowd had formed around the conveyer belt. A man that worked in the airport walked over.   
  
"Folks, what seems to tbe the problem."   
  
One of the people in the crowd said.   
  
"The coveyer belts jammed or something."the man went over to the opening.   
  
"Something is in there." He reached in and grabbed it, then tugged as hard as he could. The headless torso of a man came out. There were shouts, cries, and people throwing up in the crowd. The man reached into his back pocket and took out a walkie-talkie.   
  
  
"Security, get down he-" All of a sudden a green and scaly beast jumped out of the conveyer belt and onto the man.  
  
***  
  
Chris ran back in the building.  
  
"I'll barricade the doors, you guys go get weapons."   
  
Chris said while drawing his gun. Jill and Barry ran off to get weapons. Chris slid a desk against the front doors, then backed up and waited. The zombies bang on the door and wailed. Jillm came in carrying 2 M16s and a shotgun. Chris reached down and picked up the shotgun and pumped it.  
"Lets go."   
  
***  
  
They creature plunged its claws into the mans chest ripping him in half. They all drew their guns. (If your wondering how they got the guns on board, Rebecca showed the air port people her badge-if you know wat i mean ;-)) The creature looked at Rebecca and lunged at her. She swivled out off the way and they all shot at it.Black holes appeared on its skin. By this time the whole airport was in chaos. People were screaming and running everywhere. The creature turned to them again and spit at them. The acid hit Steves gun melting it away. He needed to find a weapon and fast. He looked around for anything to use. He looked down at the security guard, or what was left of him. The security guard had a gun. He ran over and picked it up. The same kind he had. He turned to the monster and lifted his gun.  
  
***  
  
Chris went behind the reseptionists desk to use as a bloccaide. Barry and Jill quickly joined him. The desk that was pushed against the door was shacking and cracking. Suddenly a hunter Beta jump through the window. (Insert favorite rock song here) Chris lifted his shotgun and fired at the Hunter blowing it away. All of a sudden their desk blockade was pushed out of the way and zombies started to flood through. Jill open fire tearing open a zombies skull, its decaying brain being ripped to gray liquid. They kept fireing until they ran out of ammo. Chris threw his gun to the ground and pulled out his pistol. They ALL drew their pistols. The zombies lurched forword toword the trio. Suddenly they heard a scream. Chris moved his gun towords the direction of the scream.   
  
"So we aren't the only ones who survived in this hell-hole. Jill slaped a fresh clip into her gun.  
  
"We gotta find him."  
  
Chris stared at the lounge door.   
  
" The lounge has windows, we can make a break for it there. Barry shook his head.  
  
"So does the armory, and we can reload on ammo there."   
  
Jill pointed to the door that zombies were coming in from.   
  
"Remember, that person is still out there. "We have to go out there and find him before its too late." Chris shook his head. "We all go our seperate ways then meet up at the Keno gun shop, got it?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. Jill took off to the front door and Barry ran towords the armory. Chris stood there and breathed in slowly. "This is gonna be bad."  
  
***  
  
  
Back at the airport things weren't going to well either. The monster to swipe after swipe at our heros.   
  
Steve fired another round in the beasts direction.  
  
"You guys, I don't think this is working."  
  
Rebecca ducked under the monsters claw. "Ya maybe we should run."  
  
"Good idea." said Claire.  
  
They all ran through the airport searching for a place to hide. Suddenly Claire grabbed Steve and Rebecca's arms and pulled them into a bathroom.They slammed the door behind them and locked it. Steve leaned heavly against the door and exhaled slowly. The sound of the beast's footsteps died off and Steve put his gun in his belt.   
  
"Were never gonna get outta here."   
  
Suddenly Rebecca walked over and slapped him across the face.   
  
"I'd rather you be dead than say that."  
  
Just as she said that a giant claw thrust out of Steves stomach. Claire jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!"   
  
The claw withdrew and Steve slid to the ground. Blood gushed from the gapping hole in his stomach. "Claire I-"   
  
He was cut off by the door being kicked down on top of him. He gasped as they all heard a crack come from his ribs. The Reptilian beast stood in the doorway. 


	5. More Surprises

Chap 5-More Suprises-  
A/N*Choatic-C has givin me permission to use his character Markus Cramer*  
  
  
Disclamer-I own nothing not even Markus Cramer. I mean think about it, if I owned anything it would already have been turned into a game by now.  
  
  
Jill stormed out of the building covered with blood. Getting through the barrage of zombies was harder than she thought. She looked around the courtyard of the RPD building. It was drenched in gloom. She remembered every wrong turn and bad move she made when she was being hunted by Nemisis. She tried to remeber what direction the scream came from. All of a sudden she heard it again then gun shots and sprinted towords the noises.  
  
***  
  
Barry grabed Chris's soccer bag and stuffed as many grenades, clips, and guns he could find in the room. He was about to leave when he noticed something had fallen out of the bag. Barry crouched down and saw a small box maybe for jewlery. He lifted the lid off the box and a golden, diamond crested ring fell out with a folded piece of paper. He read the note. It was different wedding vows to Jill.  
  
***  
  
Chris was walking around the corner of an ally when he heard a crawling sound. He unholstered his gun and swivled around. Nothing but the wind blowing around some papers. He kept walking down the ally.   
  
'Jeez every thing is going wrong in this town,'thought Chris 'zombies and a HUNTER'   
  
His mind was racing through answers to all the answers that there could be to his questions. He thought he was about to go insane when he heard the crawling sound behind him again. He turned sowly only to see a giant centipede.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca stared at the creature.It flexed its muscles as if to show off then took one menacing step through the door. It looked between Rebecca and Claire a few times then took another step towords Claire. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. The creature opened its mouth revealong a mouthfull of the silvery acid. Suddenly Steve stood up behind the creature.   
  
"Leave her alone."   
  
The creature turned and glared at Steve. Rebecca took this to her advantage and ran forword at the creature. It whipped its claw around but stopped short.   
  
Claire had grabbed its arm. "Excuse me, I'd prefer if you didn't do that."   
  
Steve picked his gun up from the ground and put it to the creatures head. Rebecca grabbed its other arm so it couldn't attack Steve. The creature turned its head towords Rebecca. This gave Steve the opening he want. He squeezed the trigger. Its head exploded on contact with the bullet.  
  
The acid flew all over Rebecca's shirt "Steve?!" She said taking off her shirt. Steve looked her up and down. Claire handed her jacket to Rebecca.(sorry to all those Becca fans :-p)   
  
"Lets get outta here." Said Claire walking to the door.  
  
***  
  
Jill looked at the mans license. Markus Cramer. She had found him being attacked by zombies near the gun shop. He was wounded, unconscious, but not infected. She carried him into the gunshop and put on a couch. She dressed the wound and waited for him to wake up. After a few minutes his eyes opened and he sat up.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
Jill looked up from takeing some clips for her Beretta. "Your inside the keno gunshop."  
  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Jill Valentine from the Racoon City S.T.A.R.S Police Department."  
  
He got up and looked around. "I bet your wondering whats going on out there, aren't you."   
"No-not really I've dealed with them before."she replied."Why, what do you know about them?"  
He walked over to the counter and picked up a Raptor Magnum. "Well I know how to kill them."  
"How do you know about them?" ask Jill walking over to the other side of the counter where he was standing.  
"Well, I used used to work for umbrella. Nothing big. Just a security guard for one of there so called "facilities" in Racoon. When the the vi-..... I really don't think you would understand."  
Jill gave him a smug look. "Try me."  
He started to walk around the room looking for bullets for his gun. "Well you see, there's this thing called the-"  
Jill cut him off. "T-Virus?"  
"Ya, how did you know?"  
"Well, lets just say I've have dealt with these things before. So anyway, are you still with Umbrella?" asked Jill starting to feel edgy that she had never thought of that question before.  
"No not anymore, I quit after the virus outbreak and fought against them."  
They both stared at each other for until thinking about each other. Mark looked Jill up and down. 'damn shes hot.' Jill stared into his dark brown eyes. 'Man hes hot.'  
Mark started to lean in close to Jill. She wrapped her armes around his neck and kissed him gently. This time he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss beecame more passionate as there tounges twirled around each others. Mark pulled Jill closer in. Suddenly a single thought shot through Jills mind. CHRIS.  
  
***  
  
Barry hurried towords the Keno gun shop as fast as he could.Suddenly he heard gun shots comeing from an alley. He droped the bag and unholstered his Colt Python from his belt. There were the gun shots again. He pressed against the wall and turned the corner. The alley was dark and deserted from what he could tell. Suddenly he heard a crawling noise. It was in the corner of the alley were he came from. He he raised his weapon and waited. Suddenly something jumped on him from behind. Barry's reflecses kicked in and he performed a forward roll. He heard a sickening *squish* as he stood up. He turned quickly to see the remains of what looked like a giant centipede. He took off his jacket and threw it to the ground forgetting about the shots then walked towords the gun shop.  
  
***  
  
Chris looked at the centipede for a moment then raised his weapon. *click.* He was empty.   
"Oh man, this day just keeps gettin' worse and worse doesn't it."   
He threw the gun to the ground and drew his knife. The centipede lunged at him. As the creature flew past him he noticed the markings on it. They were different from the ones on a centipede almost like a.... Catterpillar!!   
"Great, a giant Catterpillar." The thing looked at him then fell to the ground and started to died. Chris stared in amazment. What had he done? Suddenly the thing exploded and something flew out of it. A butterfly. But some thing was different about it.It was armor plated   
"Ohhh Man you have got to be kidding."   
The creature swooped down and grabbed him.   
"AAAHHH HHEEELLP!!!"   
The creature flew high over the keno gun shop. Jill and a man walked. The Butterfly started to fly over a lake and Chris new this was his chance he looked down and saw Jill yelling but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He looked up at the giant wing and took aim with his knife and thew it. The bade ripped through the wing and the beast started to fall. It let go of him and he jumped and caught his knife in mid air. The beast fell to the water and so did Chris. He hit the water in a diving position then swam to shore. The creature struggled to stay afloat but soon died. The corpse of the creature soon floated ashore while Chris breathed heavily. Jill and the man walked over to Chris and knelt down next to him. Jill put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Are you alright?" Chris looked at her.   
"I was just attacked by a killer armor plated butterfly and droped from 50 feet in the air. Of corse I'm alright." Jill laughed then turned to the man.   
"This is Markus Cramer, he used to work for Umbrella." Mark looked over at her. "Are you sure thats the best thing to tell him right now?"   
Jill rolled her eyes. "Chris always likes his bad news first."  
Jill helped him up and they walked into the Keno gun shop. As they walked in throught the back door they heard someone talking quietly.  
"Ok I'll tell them as soon as I can." They heard walking and a door open then close. Chris backed up against a wall. "I think its safe." Mark walked in first, gun raised. Some one was standing there. Mark aimed the red dot on the mans back where the heart was.   
"Turn around then don't move."  
The man slowly turned around as Chris and Jill walked in. It was Barry.Jill pushed Mark's weapon down.  
"Barry! Thank god your ok. Was that you talkin'?  
Barry frowned and nodded.   
Jill walked over to him.  
"Whats wrong?"  
Barry looked over to Chris.   
"It was Claire, she called and said that the monster followed them there."  
Chris sat down slowly with a lifeless expression in his eyes. Finnaly he looked up. "Were going there. Now."  
Mark's face had a troubled look pasted on his face.  
"Have you seen the monster?"  
They all nodded in response.   
"Did it look green and reptilian?"  
They all nodded again.  
He his eyes widened.  
"We have less time than you think."  
Chris looked at him puzzled by his statement.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mark quickly started to walk around the room looking for a weopon then picked up something of a shelf. he handed one to Chris one to Jill and one to Barry. They were acid grenade rounds. Chris slipped it in his pocket.  
"What are these for?"  
Mark picked up his Raptor from the counter.  
"No time to explain, is there a grenade launcher at the RPD building?"  
Jill nodded.  
"Ok good I need Chris to go there and get it then we'll meet him there."  
Chris grabbed a Desert Eagle and slipped it into his belt.  
"Why me?"  
Mark pointed at Jill.  
"Because she knows how to hot wire a car."  
"How did you know I could do that?"  
Chris's voice was a little bit frustrated.  
"That still doesn't explain why I should go!"  
"Listen, if you take the alley ways it will be faster and it will give me time to explain what that thing is to Jill and Barry."  
Chris still looked angry but he didn't have a choice.He ran to the door and started to sprint down alley ways.Then Mark looked over at Barry. "Ok you have the most important job of all. I need you to dump all those guns out and fill them with acid grenade rounds."  
Barry walked into the back of the room and started filling the bag with the fizzies.  
"Whe do we need these?"  
"To kill Rival."  
Jill looked up from reloading her weapon.  
"Whats that?"  
"That is the monster."  
  
***  
  
Steve was lying the couch of the employee lounge while Rebecca tended to his wounds.   
"Your going to be fine."  
She walked over to where Claire was sitting. Claire looked up at her.  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
"I don't no, he sick- I think. But it doesn,t look like any regular sickness. He almost looks dead."  
Claire tried to remember back to what might have hapened to him. 'We went to Jills sleep over then we left and were attacked by... CERBERUS!! when he was bit in the neck.'  
Claire looked over at Rebecca.  
"He's going to die."  
"What do you mean."  
"After we left Jill's house we were attacked by cerberus and...."  
"And what?"  
"One bit him in the neck."  
When she said that Steve got up and opened his mouth.A long lonley moan escaped from his mouth. He took one stumbling step forword. 


	6. The New Circumstances

Chap 6-The New Circumstances  
Disclaimer -I own nothing  
Jill breathed in slowly as the 'copter experienced some turbulence. The long trip to Europe had begun. Mark sat next to Chris in the co-pilots seat. Chris turned to Mark.   
"So why again did we have to leave Barry behind and take the RPD helicopter?"  
"Because we need Barry to stay behind and try to contact other towns and the helicopter is faster than a plane."  
Jill looked at Mark.  
"And how did teaching Barry how to hot-wire a car help?"  
"So he can drive around."  
Mark checked the ammo in his Raptor. Then he looked up.   
"Jill, check the bag of acid rounds."  
Jill put the grenade launcher she was polishing to the ground and reached behind he seat for the bag.  
"Where is it?"  
Mark looked back at her.  
"I thought you had it?"  
Chris looked back at Jill.  
"Are you sure you had it?"  
Jill looked at the ground as if she was thinking.  
'Oh no, it's all my fault I can't believe I forgot it.'  
Jill looked into liquid brown eyes. Her words came out only as a whisper.  
"I- I don't have it."  
Chris's jaw dropped as he slumped down in the pilots seat of the aircraft. As he started o turn around he felt a sharp pain in his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the acid round that Mark had given him. He turned around and held it up.  
"Theres always hope."  
  
***  
Steve took another wobbly step forward. Claire had a look of total fear on her face. 'It just has to happens to me. Every time I find someone new.'  
Steve took another step forward.   
Rebecca looked over at Claire who had started to cry. Then she looked at Steve. 'He used to be human. He used to have a soul. I swear on my life I will defeat Umbrella. I will get my revenge.' She stood up and raised her pistol. BANG. A single gunshot had rang out through the empty airport. Rebecca's sweaty finger still hovered over the trigger. But she hadn't fired.  
Claire hadn't felt the recoil of the Glock. She didn't hear the gunshot. She didn't her the shell hit the ground. All she felt was the built up rage that she had bottled up inside herself when she came from Raccoon.  
Rebecca looked over at Claire and dropped her gun. Claire had shot him. He had escaped death once before. But why now why like this. Any thing but this. She walked over to Claire and wrapped her arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
***   
  
Mark stepped into onto the airport lobby. Something was in the air. He could feel it. There was an evil presence all around him. He unholstered his gun and slid the lock.   
"It's here."  
Jill looked at him curiously.  
"How can you tell?"  
He looked all around the airport.  
"I can feel it."  
Jill looked over at Chris for an answer. He shrugged then looked at Mark.  
"Do you kn-"  
"This way." Mark said narrowing his eyes.  
He ran down a couple hallways and finally stopped at a corner to rest.  
Chris quickly caught up with him.  
"Why did you stop?"  
Mark looked up at him.  
"To rest,"   
Suddenly they heard a clicking noise around the corner. Like claws were being tapped against glass. Chris stuck his head around the corner. Outside the employee lounge was the Rival. He quickly turned back around.  
"Its here."  
Marked looked around the corner then leaned his head against the wall.  
"Thats not it."  
What Chris whispered angrily.  
Mark looked over at him with a worried tweak in his voice.  
"I was hopeing it wasn't true. There was a rumor going around the labs that- that- thing could reproduce with itself. And none of the scientists thought is was true because it was a Tyrant-Class monster and it would be to strong. They wouldn't be able to control it. But one of the scientists, he was working on the proto-type monster and he had slipped an extra ingredient in. I think his name was Birkin."  
Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Birkin? Alive?'  
"And its only weakness is?"  
Mark looked at him.  
"Acid."  
Suddenly Jill whipped her head towards Mark.  
"What did he test the Rival ingredient on before he made the proto-type? "Chris suddenly knew why Birkin was still alive.  
Mark looked at Chris and said one word.   
"Himself."  
  
***  
The tapping sound had been repeated over and over again. Then Rebecca had heard voices. Chris's and Jill's and someone's she couldn't recognize. Claire was sleeping on the couch and she stirred a little bit then her eyes opened. Rebecca was standing over her.  
"Their here."   
Claire sprang up excitedly and put her gun that she had put under her pillow on the lounge table. She walked over to the door and swung open. There was a sudden gust of a burning smell as she opened the door.  
Rebecca opened her mouth to warn her but it was to late. The beasts claw had already slid easily through her stomach.  
  
***  
Chris turned the corner to see the Rival with its claw through his sister's stomach.  
Chris's emotions turned from shock to fear to rage.  
"NOOOOOOO CLAAAAAAAIRE!!" He ran over and pulled the beast off her then punched in the snout as hard as he could knocking the beast to the ground. The beasts eyes had a flash of fear for a moment then it got back up only to come in contact with Chris's foot. The Rival FLEW across the room and smashed into the wall. Chris grabbed his knife and ran forward. The creature pressed itself against the wall bracing for the impact. It closed its eyes but felt nothing. It slowly opened its eyes to see a metal object flying towards him. He quickly move to the right so the thing wouldn't hit its head.  
The grenade round smashed into the wall and exploded making the acid from the round pour all over the Rivals head.   
The creature screamed in pain as the acid ate away at is body until there was nothing left. Then Chris dropped the grenade launcher and ran over to Claire. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Claire looked into his eyes.  
"Just remember, I'll always love you."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Ya I know that chapy was really short but at least I think it was good. Please R&R! 


	7. Healing Rage

______-------_______-------________--------_______  
Chap 7-Healing Rage  
***  
Disclaimer-I own absolutly nothing that has to to with Reident Evil.*Walks away and comes back pulling Rebecca to his goped. He finally notices that the camera is still watching him.*Umm ^_^*he pushes rebecca onto the goped and drives away.*  
  
Claire's body went limp Chris's arms They all stared at him waiting to see what he would do next. He put Claire down on the ground slowly as a single tear dripped from his face then looked up at the group. "I....." There was a long silence then Jill stepped forward and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris stared into her watery eyes. He then turned to Mark who was sort of in shock. "You said that there's still another one of those things out there?"  
Mark nodded. "Possibly more than one. There is way of telling how many there are until We kill the first proto type which in this case happened to be Birkin. But he's dead so theres no way of telling."  
Jill put her gun into the holster then turned to Mark. "But wouldn't the other Birkin, the one that was born because the real Birkin tested it on himself, wouldn't that Birkin be able to figure out how many were left?"  
Mark shook his head no. "Thats not how we would be able to figure it out. The way you find out how is by cutting open the perons stomach and seeing how many purple lines are on there intestines, each purple line represents one Rival."  
Jill looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "So what you mean is that there is know way of telling how many Rivals there are?"  
Mark shook his head. "I never said that," Mark holstered his Raptor. "all we need to do is to go back to Raccoon and kill the "mother", got it?"  
Chris shook his head. "No didn't you just sa-"  
"I said there is no way of telling how many BIRKINS there are."  
Chris turned and walked away.  
"We are going back to Raccoon as soon as possible. Get all your stuff ready."  
He then turned to the lounge door and went inside.  
Mark turned to Jill. "Are you ready?"  
Jill pulled mark into a room. Suddenly Jill broke out into tears and fell into Mark's chest then wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his chest. "I've been through a lot of bad things in my life but this is the worst. Steve died. Claire died. I can't belive this is happening."   
Suddely she lifted her head. She then looked up at Mark and said one word. "Umbrella."  
Suddenly Mark pulled his head down and kissed her. She lifted her arms highed up around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate.There tounges explored each others mouths as there saliva mixed together. Jill closed her eyes savoring every last drop of it. Mark shifted his position so her back was against a wall. He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Jill moaned against his lips as she ruffled her hand in his hair. Marks tounge twirled around Jill's mouth as he reached down to take off her shirt.  
  
***  
  
Chris pushed a clip into his Desert Eagle. 'I can't belive shes gone. She was the only thing I had left. Now shes gone.' Chris sat down at the lounge table. Clear tears dripped down his face and onto the floor. He rested the palms of his hands on his eyes and sniffled. He let his arms fall to the table hitting something cold and metal. He looked at his arm and saw Claire's gun. He picked up the gun and looked at it. 'I have nothing more to live for.' Chris slid the lock and put the gun to his head. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the scared face of Rebecca. "Geez Rebecca, you scared the crap out of me. I didn't even know you were there." Rebecca just kept stareing at him. all of a sudden she reached down and grabbed both guns. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
Chris leaned back, startled at the girls voice.   
"I was-"   
"Shut up!"  
"But-"  
"Shut UP!"  
"Rebecca calm down your overreac-"  
"Chris, get a grip! You were just about to kill yourself! Nobody can take anymore death."  
"Rebecca I didn't know what I was doing."  
"You wanna see what it's like?!"  
Rebecca put the barrel of Claire's gun into her mouth and started to pull the trigger. Chris quickly pulled the gun away.  
"Rebecca what are you doing!?"  
She looked up at him.   
"See what its like?"  
Chris hung his head then finally responded. "I'm sorry."  
Rebecca looked down at him. "It's ok, now lets go tell the others to get going. He got up still holding Claires gun. Rebecca holstered his gun not noticing.  
They walked outside the lounge looking for Mark and Jill.  
Chris looked around.  
"Where are they?"  
Rebecca looked around a hallway.  
"I don't know."  
Chris walked over to a door and turned the handle. It swung open to reveal Mark and Jill pressed up against a wall sliding to second base.   
Jill looked up from her session with Mark to see Chris standing in the doorway. She pushed him away and looked into Chris's eyes. Mark looked at the two.  
"Ok, what did I miss."  
Chris looked at Mark then back at Jill.  
"How could you?" He said weakly.  
Jill walked towords Chris a little bit. "Chris I'm sorry...."  
"Sorry isn't enough!!"  
Chris drew Claire's pistol and aimed it at her.  
She backed up against the wall. "Chris what are you doing?!?!"  
"What I should've done a long time ago."  
He squeezed the trigger. Jill braced herself for them impact but instead felt something slam into her shoulder knocking her down.  
Mark had only felt the pain for a moment bit then fell unconciouss.  
  
When Mark awoke he was laying in the seat of a plane. Suddenly Jills teary eyed face popped into his blurred vision. Mark sat up. "Where are we?"  
Jill seemed to be relieved that he was ok. "We are on a plane going back to Raccoon."  
Mark looked around the cabin. It was totally empty. He could hear Chris talking to Rebecca in the cockpit. Mark remember the bullet hitting him. "Are you ok?" he asked calmly. "I'm fine." He started to stand up but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He touched his shoulder then sat back down.  
Jill sat in a seat across from. "The bullets out but the wound is still bad."   
Mark felt his sde for his raptor magnum but it was gone. "Wheres my gun?"  
Jill pointed to the seat next to him. He picked it up. "Get Chris."   
Jill shook her head "Sorry, Chris is kinda angry at himself after what he did to you."  
Mark narrowed his eyes. "He will be sorry, after I'm done with him."  
Jill shook her head. "I've already done the worst I could do to him."  
Mark tilted his head. "What?"  
Jill chuckled. "Have you ever been beaten up by a girl before?"  
Mark then closed his eyes and started to fall asleep again.  
  
***  
  
Chris stared into the fog as he layed back in the cockpit seat. Suddenly he felt the same warm hand on his shoulder again then Rebecca sat in the co-pilots seat.   
Chris looked over at her. "I can't belive what I did..."  
Rebecca laughed. "I can't belive what Jill did to you!"  
Chris hung his head in shame. "Yes, that was very painful."  
Suddenly Rebecca stopped laughing. "Chris, do you relize that we aren't even the least bit scared? I mean a regular person would have shit there pants by now! I mean were making jokes at a time like this!"  
Chris chuckled. "Thats because well weve been tthrough worse."  
Rebecca looked at him. "No we haven't. Claire died Chris. Claire died."  
Suddenly Chris started to cry again. Rebecca put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright." 


	8. Deep

Chap 8-Deep  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing........ but wait no...... wait no.......... oh wait!..........no no nothing.  
  
Barry paced around the airport nervously. 'Where are they?'   
He stared out the window. Many planes came in and flew out. He then walked over to one of the airport seats and sat down. There was a frazzled looking man sitting next to him. He seemed to be mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth. He had short brown hair and sleek features. He was wearing what looked like a lab coat. Barry turned to him. "Um... Sir?  
The man turned to him. His eyes were red and blood shot.  
Barry leaned back. "Are you ok?"  
The man looked at the ground still rocking back and forth. "I couldn't stop it, I tried....."  
Suddenly the speakers called out that an airplane was now arriving. The man jerked his head up then ran towards the plane. Barry saw something fall out of his pocket. He walked over and picked it up. It was a wallet. "Sir!"  
It was to late. The man was already running to the plane. Barry opened the wallet and took out the license. William Birkin. Barry looked up at the man who had fallen to the ground with Chris standing over him.  
Barry stared at him. "Chris, that's Birkin!"   
Chris looked up at Barry then down at Birkin again. The man cowered before Chris. "Please, don't kill me..."  
Jill looked over at Chris. His eyes almost seemed to have flames dancing violently around in them. By now many civilians had stopped to watch what was going on. Suddenly Chris lashed out and kicked Birkin hard in the side. He let out a gasp for air then clutched his eyes. Some of the watchers screamed and ran. Jill panicked then took out her badge to show the crowd. The she turned to Chris. "Not here lets take him to the police station." Chris sneered then picked Birkin up by the collar of his shirt. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!" He then let Birkin drop to the floor. Barry rushed over and hand cuffed Birkin then led him outside. Chris then grabbed Birkin and shoved him against the squad car. "It was you, you did this, I'm gonna kill you right here."   
Chris drew his pistol and put the barrel of the gun at Birkins head then pulled the trigger.  
Birkin flinched and braced himself. Click. Birkin let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt the handle of the gun hit his head. He felt his thick blood drip down his head then he fell.  
  
***  
  
Jill pulled the unconscious Birkin into the backseat of the squad car. 'Chris is really angry, were just lucky I stopped him before he killed him.' She then closed the door and turned around looking for Chris. He was already in the car with Rebecca and Mark. She climbed in next to Mark. He had a sympathetic look on his face. She put a hand on his sweating arm. "What's wrong?"  
Mark lifted his eyes to hers. " Why was Chris so angry before we found Birkin?"  
Jill looked down. "Well, see, the thing is.... Chris and I dated a little while back and we just found out we still had feelings for each other so now he thought that I was cheating on him with you."  
Mark stared at her for a short moment until Chris got in the car.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca watched the scenery fly by the car as they drove to Raccoon. She thought about all the things that just happened. 'Claire died. Steve died. Birkin's gonna die. Chris tried to kill himself. Jill just met a total stranger and is kissing him. Were driving into a town that is infested with zombies and monsters. I'm still a kid and I'm dealing with a world apocalypse against a multi-billion dollar company that pretty much owns the world. I'll just have to deal with the daily shit every so often.'   
That was as easy as her mind told her.  
'What the fuck is wrong with me?'  
Suddenly she felt a hand on top of her head.  
"Rebecca, how are you doing?"  
It was Mark.  
"I'm good,"  
"No your not, your overwhelmed by having this situation on your shoulders."  
Rebecca stared at his calm features.  
"How do you know that?"  
"You thought aloud,"  
Rebecca finally noticed that the whole group was staring at her.  
Mark cleared his throat. "You were, um thinking aloud."  
A shade of deep red had now formed on Rebecca's cheeks. She turned from the group whos faces still had a shocked look pasted on there faces.  
  
***  
  
Barry saw the dark outline of the city in the distance. "Guys were almost there."  
Chris stared out at the dark city.   
'Darkness. The spill must have totally taken the city by now. All those lives. Gone. Again.'  
"Draw your weapons. We don't know what the heck is gonna be there when we get back."  
The sound of locks sliding, clips clicking, and ammo clinking together filled the car.  
Mark leaned back in his seat.  
'What have I gotten pulled into now? Why am I always the one who gets pulled into this stuff?'  
As the car drove slowly into the town they heard unearthly moans and bloodcurdling screams.  
Chris suddenly jammed the brakes. Everyone saw the reason why. The "Rival" was standing in the middle of the road. Except it was different from the one they saw before. It had lighter skin. Suddenly something they heard a loud crash on top of there car and another rival was standing in front of them.  
Chris stared as many of the beasts started to appear out of the alleys and corners.  
"There are to many. We need to get out of here."  
Suddenly Chris floored the gas, slamming into the rival in front of them. It flew over the top of the car landing behind them with a crack. He kept slamming into them.  
Jill looked over at him.  
"Chris what are you doing?!"  
"Gettin us the hell out of here."  
All of a sudden, something very large landed in front of them. Chris braced for the impact but the car had suddenly stopped. The thing had put its claw out the car had jolted to a stop.   
  
***  
  
Mark grabbed his gun from his belt.   
"Thats it."  
Rebecca looked over at him.  
"What's "It?"  
Mark unbuckled his seatbelt.  
"Thats the mother."  
Chris swiveled his head back around and it was gone.  
Mark got out of the car and looked around frantically.   
BAM.   
Mark twisted around to see a wounded rival and Jill holding a smoking gun.  
"Get in!" she yelled.  
Mark looked into her eyes.  
"We can't..."  
Jill then held up her pistol.  
"Get the hell in!"  
Mark then pointed to the wounded rival with his gun.  
"You see that?! I know more about that than you do. We can't stay in the car. They can hear it running. And the mother is still somewhere out there, so I suggest we get out of hear until we know what we are doing."  
Jill stared at him.  
"Your crazy!"  
Suddenly they heard a soft voice.  
"I'll go with you." They both turned around to see Rebecca leaning on the car.  
Jill then lowered her pistol.  
"You t-"  
"Get down!!" Chris screamed from the car.  
They all hit the wounded rival jumped up at them.  
BANG.  
The creature flew back against a wall.   
Barry had gotten out of the car and blasted it.  
"Jill lets listen to him! He actually knows what hes talking about."  
The creature started to move again. Chris now stepped out of the car and drew his Desert Eagle.   
"Why won't these things die?"  
He then lowered the pistol to its head.  
"Goodbye." he said softly.  
"Wait!"  
It was Jill.  
"Remember what happens when you shoot it?"  
Chris then stood up.  
Suddenly he brought his foot down to its head with a sickening crack.  
The creature rolled away from the group, unconscious  
Then he turned and lifted something out of the car. It was Birkin. The man moaned in pain then looked up.  
"AH!"  
Chris was startled by the mans scream and accidentally dropped him.  
Birkin hit the ground back first.  
"Oww."  
Chris then kicked him hard in the side.  
"Get up."  
Suddenly Birkin drew a pistol and aimed at him. Chris froze and dropped his weapon. It clattered to the ground. Birkin reached over and clutched the pistol.   
Jill reached down and grabbed Birkin's arm.  
He turned around to see her, another girl and someone he thought he knew.  
"Mark?"  
Mark then turned on the red dot and centered it in the middle of his forehead.  
"Don't move Birkin!"  
Birkin stood up.  
Mark raised his pistol.  
"I said don't move!" he spat.  
Suddenly he fired, the round flying past Birkins head and into the wounded rival lurking close behind him.  
"Okay lets get out of here."  
Chris reached down and snatched up both pistols.  
"Were all in this together, so lets go as deep as we can." 


	9. Fear

Chap 9 Fear  
Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Mark stood in the frigid night air of Raccoon city, gazing at the devistation. Finally, his eyes rested on a small pothole in the middle of the road.  
"There."  
Chris looked up from reloading his pistol.  
"What's "There"?"  
Mark pointed again.  
"There. If we are going to have to get somewhere we have to use the sewers."  
"Whats the difference between there and the streets?" asked Chris.  
Mark started to walk over to the sewer.   
"Because out here were in the open."  
Chris shruged.   
"You think that? You really think that? I mean come on! Umbrella made a creature smarter than mankind. You think that they didn't program it to think "Oh there gonna go to the sewers I mean, thats what I would do."  
Mark opened the manhole lid.  
"Listen, you can go up here but I know I am staying down here."  
Chris then turned to walk away.  
"Fine you can do whatever you want. Come on Jill lets go,"  
Jill turned to Mark, then back to Chris.  
"No."  
Chris turned again.  
"What did you say?"  
Jill squinted her eyes.  
"Marks right, we are safer int he sewers."  
Chris then kept walking.  
"Fine, do whatever you want, I'm going to the station."  
Birkin started to walk away slolwy trying to go unnoticed. He suddenly felt the hard, cool metal of Jill's Berreta against the side of his head.  
"If you move one more step I will turn your head inside out."  
Birkin then stepped back and leaned against the car.  
"Fine, jeez."  
Chris stepped forwared and grabbed Birkin by the collar of his shirt.  
"Your coming with me,"  
He then stuck his desert eagle to Birkins neck.  
"Any problems?"  
Birkin shook his head.  
Chris realesed him from his grip letting him fall to the ground.  
Rebecca then spoke. "I'm going with Mark, too,"  
Chris shrugged.  
"Fine do whatever you want."  
Barry stepped forward.  
"I'll stick with you Chris, you need someone to protect you."  
  
***  
  
Rebecca jumped down into the sewers and drew her pistol.   
"Clear."  
Mark then jumped into the sewers and drew his pistol too.  
"Come on Jill."   
Jill jumped down too. The are was think and moist. The smell of gases floated from somewhere down the passeges.  
Mark stepped down a hallway.  
"Ok we are going to thhe RPG station?"  
Rebecca nodded.  
"Does anyone know the way?"  
Jill pointed down a tunnel.  
"This way."  
Mark jogged down the passage.  
"I guess you do."  
The trio walked through the laberynth until the started to here strange noises.  
Rebecca stopped.  
"What is that?"  
The sounds started to get louder.  
All of a sudden something on the ceiling popped into view.  
Jills mind could only piece its twisted picture together in her head.  
It had a small brown, round body, about the width of a tire.  
Four puke-green tentacles jutted out of the of its body, and on each end protruded a long razor shap claw.The head of the creature was the shape of a cat but the skin of a lizard.  
Its eyes were the shape of dimonds with purple pupils. On its stomach an opening started to form revealing a large set of teeth.  
Mark raised his pistol.  
"I was hoping it wasnt true."  
Jill raised her pistol.  
"What is it?"  
"Its the another type of hunter, the hunter sigma."  
  
***  
  
Chris walked Briskly along a stone path beside a public pool.  
Birkin was jogging to try to keep up with Chris's pace.  
Barry suddenly stopped.  
"What is that?"  
Something was swimming throught the pool.  
Chris drew his pistol.  
"I don't know and I dont think I want to find out."  
He then looked over at Birkin who was grining maniaclly.  
Chris pointed at the water.  
"What is that?!"  
Birkin took a deep breath.  
"That, is another form of the hunter, the hunter delta, the deadliest of all. Exept for the Rival."  
Chris aimed his pistol at the moving thing.  
"Am I supposed to be afraid of it?"  
Birkin laughed.  
"The only thing to fear, is fear itself." 


	10. Solution and a Problem

Chap 10- Solution and a Problem  
  
Rebecca stared at the disgusting creature that loomed in front of her. The tapping of its claws grew much louder as the creature lurked closer. Mark took aim at the creatures head. The Sigma halted in its tracks and made a strange gurgling noise. Suddenly Rebecca, Jill and Mark heard a loud rumble down farther behind them. Jill turned and stared in disbelief.   
"There are hundreds of them!"  
Mark swiveled around and saw them. They then started to do something very strange. They tangled their long sleek arms together to form a wall over the entrance. Mark turned around to see the same lone hunter sigma standing there. Mark lifted his Raptor.  
"You think I'm stupid?" he asked with a grin.  
He pulled the trigger, the hot round ripping out of the barrel into the waxy flesh of the hunter. It wailed and then dropped to the ground with a thud.  
"Come on lets go!"  
  
***  
  
The hunter delta leapt out of the water onto the cold cement of the sidewalk. Chris finally got to get a good look at the thing. It looked like a Neptune that was standing up. Its silted eyes darted around searching the ragged group. It flexed its large muscular biceps then stepped towards Chris. The cold water dripped off its gray skin onto the cement. It opened its mouth and let a bellowing screech out. Chris lifted his Eagle.  
"How do you kill it?"  
Birkin laughed.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I'll feed you to the beast if you don't."  
Birkin drew back at Chris's harsh comment. A smug grin then began to spread across his face.  
"No you won't."  
Chris sneered at his snide remark.  
"Don't push me Birkin, now, how do you kill it?"  
Birkin crossed his arms.  
"No, you won't know."  
Chris then whipped his Eagle in the direction of the ex-scientist.  
"That's it!!"  
Chris squeezed the trigger and the round flew from the gun into Birkin's chest. A dark caramel-red liquid spurted out of his chest, as the bullet buried itself into his heart. Birkin gasped and grabbed his chest in agony. Birkin's blood dripped through his shaking fingers onto the cold pavement, then he fell, head first into the pool. The water turned a beet red color until the surface looked like a lake of red fish darting too and fro.   
The beast took advantage of this free meal and dove into the red water.  
Barry stared at Chris in shock.  
"Chris why did you do that?!?!"  
Chris flashed Barry an angry glare then turned back to the water.  
"I think you know, he killed Claire, he killed Steve."  
Barry lifted his pistol at the water.  
"Whatever, we have bigger problems right now,"  
The water suddenly started to stir, then the torn corpse of Birkin flew from the water into the air, only to be impaled on the claw of the Delta.  
"Like that."  
Chris lifted his Eagle.  
"Die you son of a bitch!"  
He squeezed the trigger and the round exploded out of the barrel and ripped threw the thick skin of the Delta. The creature howled in pain then rested it's eyes on it's newly found enemies. It leapt from the water onto the frigid cement, making it crack out like a spider web, because of the great force. Barry then opened fire and the bullet jumped from the gun and found its target. The led slammed into the Deltas head, with a sickening crack.  
The Delta just stood there for a moment then dropped to the ground. Chris walked swiftly over to the creature, and kicked in it's side. He then spoke some unexpected words.  
"I didn't get a chance to tell her,"  
Barry then remembered. The wedding.  
"Chris I'm so sorry..."  
Chris held up his hand.  
"Don't say it, it's a lost cause."  
Barry shook his head.  
"Don't say that. She still loves you."  
Chris smirked.  
"That's a nice way to tell someone, by cheating on them."  
Suddenly there was a soft sliding noise on the corner of and alley.  
  
***  
  
Mark slid the sewer cover off and climbed into the street.  
"Maybe Chris was right, it probably is safer up here." he said helping Rebecca out of the underground tunnels. Jill then climbed out after them.  
"I wonder where those gunshots we heard before were coming from,"  
Mark shrugged.  
"Probably just-"  
"Chris!" Rebecca squealed.  
She was pointing to a pool where Chris and Barry were standing. Chris looked up at them. He walked slowly over to the group and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
Mark then stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.  
"We ran into a little trouble, wheres Birkin?"  
Chris looked at Mark then stared into Jill's eyes.  
"I think you know."  
Jill looked away from Chris at the dark street that lead to the RPD station. There was something there.  
"Guys, look."  
They all looked down the street to see a dark figure standing in the dim light of the street lamp. Chris stared at the thing.  
"Oh fuck, oh shit,"  
The creature stepped towards the group and lifted it's massive claw. Jill gaped in awe.  
"Rival."  
Mark stepped forward.  
"Right, so, are we just gonna stand here and let it kill us?"  
Chris broke himself from his trance of fear.  
"No. Were gonna stay and fight! No more being afraid."  
The group drew their pistols. Chris lifted his Eagle.  
"Let's kick some rival ass."  
  
***  
  
'Are we really gonna do this?' thought Rebecca.  
She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The hand turned her around to see the calm face of Barry.  
"Are you ready to do this?"  
She nodded.  
"Well then, lets go."  
Rebecca whipped around.  
"This is for what you did to Claire and Steve, you piece a' shit!"  
She lifted her pistol and squeezed the trigger multiple times. The slick rounds flew from the gun and ripped through the tender skin of the rival.  
The bullets suddenly dropped out of it's arm. Mark lowered his gun.  
"Oh SHIT, it's the mother."  
Chris lifted his pistol and squeezed the trigger. The recoil pushed back on his wrists but he kept it steady as the round tore through the air towards the rival. Time seemed to slow to a complete stop as the events played out. The rival leaned backwards(like in the matrix) letting the bullet fly over its head. The rival then reached back, and with one swift motion caught the bullet in the air. Then time came oh back to normal. Rival tipped back up again, and slowly turned it's head to look at the bullet in it's hand. The bullet suddenly melted away. Chris shook his head.  
"This ain't happening, why won't it get hurt?"  
"We need acid to kill it!" shouted Mark.  
'Acid?' Jill thought to herself still remembering the acid round in her pocket.  
"Like this? she smirked, holding up the heavy cylinder.  
Chris turned and grinned.  
"Exactly."   
Jill tossed the metallic can over to Chris.  
"This is where my marksmanship is really tested, cause its gonna be rain'n acid soon,"  
He threw the round high up in the air. He then lifted his eagle and fired. It was direct.  
Small droplets of acid soon rained down from the sky. The rival ran at the group for cover looking backwards to make sure he did not get hit by the lethal rain. BAM. A single shot rang out in the dark street, and the rivals head burst into the silvery liquid knocking it backwards into the heavy maelstrom. The creature bellowed as the greenish liquid tore through it's rough scales. The acid had stopped pouring but it was too late for the rival. The beast moaned in agony on the ground as it's skin melted slowly away, revealing red quivering muscles that were now also disintegrating. The rival final stopped moving as the last bits of it's remains melted away. Then Rebecca lowered her gun.  
  
***  
  
Jill felt her knees become weak and she fell on Barry's shoulder.  
"Its finally over,"  
Suddenly there was a deafening cry all around the group. It was like a thousand eagles all crying out at once.  
The group covered there ears as the cries rang out. Suddenly there was rumbling. It grew louder and louder until it seemed to be on top of them.   
Chris was suddenly knocked over onto the could cement. There was soft screech as, the rival that knocked Chris over, dug its claws into the ground.  
Jill jumped back in fear as she saw the strong beast pin Chris to the ground.  
"NO, Chris!"  
She jumped onto the rival trying to pry it of the S.T.A.R.S. member.  
"Get off him!"  
The rival suddenly swung it's claw back sending Jill flying into a wall. This gave Chris the opportunity he needed. He lashed his leg out hitting the rival in the stomach, knocking it backwards. The creature stumbled into the brick wall behind it with a thud. It stood up slowly again, but Chris was quicker. He lifted his Eagle and fired. There was a burst of silver and it was gone. Chris looked at his gun and then at the disintegrating rival.  
"What?"  
He looked at his weapon a few times then ejected the black clip into his hand.  
"OW!"  
Once the clip had touched his hand he realized what had happened.   
" The bullets, there silver,"  
Rebecca leaned in to take a closer look at the rounds. They were coated in the same silvery acid that the rivals seamed to release.  
"How did this happen?" ask Chris out loud. Jill suddenly appeared next to them.  
"When it pounced on me, you put your gun to it's stomach,"  
"So?"  
"So that means we have to be more careful when were around these things."  
Chris's thoughts were cut off by Rebecca's voice.  
"So why did that rival die then?"  
Mark spoke up.  
"I think it's because any type of acid will do."  
Jill thought about the idea for a while until her thoughts were pierced by Barry's gruff voice.  
"You guys might want to look at this."  
The group turned around to look at the sight.  
Hundreds of rivals were lined up in a row.  
Chris stared at the monsters.  
"I think were in trouble." 


	11. Power struggle

chapter-11- Power Struggle  
  
Disclamer-I own nothing.   
  
Chris ducked under thew claw of a vicious rival.  
"We need to get out of here!"  
He yelled kicking the rival in it's stomach. It stumbled to the ground and hit it's head on the ground. Chris then turned to see Jill beeing pinned to the ground by a rival.  
"NO!"  
He screamed, running over to the rival. Jill lifted her fist and pounded it down on the rivals head. It rolled off her and Chris put out a hand to help her up.  
"Lets not do that again."  
He said aiming his Eagle over his shoulder and blasted a large hole in the rival that was behind him.  
Jill smiled.  
"You always seemed to come up with some new way to amaze me everyday."  
Chris smiled and then lifted the pistol to her head.  
"Get down!"  
Jill hit the floor and wipped around to see a rival running straight into the round Chris had just fired.  
Mark pushed Rebecca behind him as the rival landed right were she had just been. He then turned and handed his raptor to Rebecca.  
"Take it, go to Barry and stay there."  
Rebecca tryed to speak but Mark lifted his finger.   
"No, just GO!"  
Rebecca then turned and ran.  
Mark turned back to the rival and rolled up his sleeves.  
"You wanna go? Lets go."  
The rival cocked it's head then lunged forward, knocking Mark to the ground. His shoulder hit the ground first scraping the skin. A bit of blood trikled from his shoulder and the rival perked up. It ran forward and threw Mark out of the way. He hit the ground with a moan and a crack. The rival then got down on all fours and lapped up the blood. It then turned to look at Mark. BAM. The rival suddenly exploded, the silvery acid raining on the ground. Mark looked up to see Rebecca holding his raptor.  
"I thought I told you to go to- nevermind."  
Rebecca scoffed.  
"Oh yea, your welcome."  
Two rivals surronded Barry. He clutched his colt tightly.  
'I'm never gonna get out of here.' he thought.  
Suddenly he heard gunshots and the two rivals fell.  
"Barry, get in!"  
It was Jill yelling to him. He turned to see them in a car.  
He ran over and slammed the door behind him.  
"Wheres Mark and Becca?"  
The car suddenly was struck by something heavy.   
Mark and Rebecca.  
"Let us in!!" They both yelled in unison.  
Barry reached over and opened the door.  
The two comrades jumped into the car.  
"Lets get out of here!" Rebecca yelled.  
The car sped off out of Raccoon.  
Suddenly the engine started to sputter.  
"Whats happening?!" Jill asked franticaly.  
The car suddenly slid of the rode and into a small gorge.  
Chris flew forward out the wind shield onto the cold dirt of the hole.  
  
***  
  
When Mark woke he found himself in a small triangular room. The walls were a gleaming silver. He was strapped to an examination table. The was a scientist in one corner of the room huddled over a sleek, ultra-modern (thanks for that term Perry :-P) control terminal. Mark tryed to sit up but the strappes held him down.  
"Where am I?" He mumbled.  
The scientist turned at the sound of Marks voice.  
He was a tall dark skinned man that wore a white lab jacket with an Umbrella symbol on it.  
"Your up."  
"Where am I?" he asked again this time with more force.  
The scientist just stared at him.  
"All your questions will be answered in time." the scientist said glumly.  
He then walked out of the room leaving Mark there alone.  
Mark then remembered.  
'My gun!' he thought.  
He couldnt see anything and couldn't feel the weight of the gun by his side.  
"Great," he said aloud.  
Three men in white labs suits came in.  
"Ok sir were going to let you get up, only if you promise not to attack us."  
Mark then stared into the mans eyes.  
The scientist then took a syringe from his coat and stuck it into Marks arm. Mark felt lightheaded at first but the started to pass out.  
'No... must... fight!'  
The men then unhooked him and stood him up.  
He saw his gun over on a lab table. One of the scientists was holding a pot of coffee.  
"That made it so you can't fight us."  
Mark suddenly pulled himself from the scientists grip and kicked the pot of coffee. The pot spilled all over the scientists shirt and the man screamed in anguish. The man then dropped to the floor giving Mark the chance he needed. He stumbled over to the tuble and picked up his gun.  
"Die you evil..."  
But he couldn't finish his scentence because he felt a sharp blade at his neck.  
"Your coming with us weather you like it or not."  
There was a voice in th background Mark could here.  
"That syringe was only short acting."  
At those words Mark rammed his body into the scientist.  
He stumbled to the ground and Mark raised the pistol.  
"Die."  
He fired a round into each of them. The blood dripped out of the first ones chest.  
"Why?" he moaned then fell to the ground.  
The other two then fell.   
  
***  
  
Rebecca woke in a large tube. She was suspended in water that a sort of greenish tint.  
She opened her mouth and the liquid flowed in. It tasted tart and bitter. She was still wearing her clothes that clung to her tightly. The water suddenly drained and she fell to the bottom of the tube. Two men then walked in.  
"She looks weak, I dont think we need to tranq her."  
The glass then slid open and she fell to the floor.  
One of the men grabbed her by her arm and lifted he up.  
"Your gonna be ok, dont worry."  
Rebecca glared at the men. The had Umbrella symbols on their shirts.  
She suddenly pulled her arm away then thrust it forward into the mans jaw, knocking him out.  
The second man pulled a gun from his jacket but Rebecca was quicker. She slid her foot in a circle tripping he man off his feet. He fell to the floor and Rebecca kicked him in the side. He gasped and his eyes closed, falling into a state of unconscienceness. She then reached down and picked up his gun.  
"But you won't."  
  
***  
  
Chris's eyes shot open although it didn't seem like it. He was in complete darkness. He was lying on the cold dirt of the ditch he had landed in. He could sense there was movment around him.  
'Ok, stay calm.' he thought to himself.  
Chris slowly stood up. It was now early morning maybe 2 or 3 o'clock.  
"Hello, is anyone there?"  
No sound, at all. Just the erie silence that was settled over every looming shadow of the forest they had rolled into.  
There was suddenly a chorus of unearthly moans behind him.  
He looked down at his holster. His eagle was still there. He pulled it out and wipped around.   
Seven zombies. Three were men the other four female. He lifted his pistol.  
"Not today." he bagged the three males, then turned his gun to the females.  
"AHHHH!"  
One of them reached hand out and it brushed acroos Chris's sholder. He stumbled backwards but tripped over a root protruding out of the ground. He plummeted to the ground hitting his head.   
"Chris!" there was a voice, from inside his head. It sounded like Jill's.  
"Get up!" it shouted. Chris groaned as he slowly stood up.  
"Good, now, lift your gun."  
Chris obeyed and lifted his weapon.  
He suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm.  
"Jill?"  
Yes, Jill was standing next to him.  
Out of pure awe he fired. And a zombie dropped.  
"Nice shot!" Jill said.  
"Wha- where am I?"  
"What do you mean?"  
A shadowy figure suddenly emerged from a corner. It snuck up behind Jill and impaled her. It's claw appeared on the other side of her stomach.  
"Jill!!"  
Chris suddenly shot up in a soft bed. He was in a white room with many mirrors on the wall.  
He breathed a sigh of relief that his dream was only a dream. It was his surroundings that scared him. Above one of the mirrors there was a familiar symbol. "Umbrella." he breathed angrly."  
'Their probably watching me right now.' he thought. Chris slowly climbed off the bed and walked over to the mirror. His hair was a brown bit ruffled. He was still wearing his clothes. He suddenly jumped forward and smashed his fist into the mirror. The mirror shattered to reveal two scientists sitting and watching him. Little droplets of blood dripped from his knuckles. The scientists just stared in awe. Chris then stod up to his full height and brought his foot down on a scientists face. The man's neck twisted around and then his head hung loose. Chris turned to the second man but it was to late. He felt the burning sensation in his chest from the electrical pulse of a taser. Chris fell to the floor, unconciouss.  
  
***  
  
Jill eyes shot open. She was lieing on the cold gravel of the crash site. She slowly stood up and rubbed her temples.   
'Where are the others?' she asked herself.   
She suddenly heard a low moan, from behind the car. She drew her pistol, thinking she was lucky it was still there. She stepped around the car to see the worst site a person could see. It was Barry. Except he wasn.t Barry anymore.  
"Barry?" she wispered quietly. Barry had been zombified. His pale skin was newly peeling of his face and one of his eyes had been eaten out. Behind him there were two cerberuses.  
"Oh no..." Barry then stepped forward. Jill raised the pistol. Barry took another step. Jill cocked her gun. Barry then took his final step. BOOM. Half of Barry's head disapeared. Blood flowed down part of his scalp and dripped onto the ground. A singletear rolled down Jills face. She then took out the oncoming cerberuses.   
"I will get revenge."  
She then reached down and picked up Barry's colt. 


	12. New Friends & Old Enemies

Chap-13- A new friend and an old enemy  
  
Disclaimer-I own none of the characters from Biohazard or any of the dialogue from "Devil May Cry".  
  
Rebecca walked silently through the cool corridors of the Umbrella lab.  
'What have I gotten myself into now?' she asked herself. Sounds could be heard behind the nearest door that she stood by. She jumped back expecting a scientist to come and grab her. But nothing happened. The door didn't burst open.   
Rebecca reached her hand out slowly and clutched the doorknob. In her other hand she clutched her pistol tightly.   
"No."  
*  
She pulled her hand back swiftly. A voice from behind the door rang out.  
"No, we can't do that. The whole lab is almost taken over and we have enough trouble with those pesky S.T.A.R.S."  
Then another voice could be heard, it sounded like a woman.  
"We've captured the S.T.A.R.S. and Mark."  
Rebecca pressed her ear against the door.  
'What could they want with Mark?' she wondered.  
The woman's calm voice rang out again.   
"Mark failed his mission, he got to close to one of the members and turned on their side."  
Rustling sounds could be heard inside and Rebecca swung into another corridor. The two walked out. One was a short, chubby, bald man that carried a briefcase. The other is our favorite asian-american woman, Ada Wong =D. She was holding what looked like a large revolver.  
  
***  
  
Mark walked outside the cold examination room into a large hallway to see a familiar figure.   
"Rebecca!"  
She turned around with a frightened look in her eyes. Her eyes lit up but then turned back to fear.  
"It's me..."he said.  
He took a step forward.  
Rebecca raised her pistol.  
"Don't take another step you devil!"(DMC alert!!!!!)  
Mark froze in place.  
"Rebecca its me!"  
"Your not Mark, you may have his face but you don't have his fire!(DMC alert!!!!!)I can see it in your eyes."  
Mark stuttered.  
"Are you going to tell the others?"  
"Maybe..." she said.  
"Please don't I've turned!" he pleaded.  
"I know, but that doesn't stop me from feeling this way. You were going to try to kill us!"  
Mark looked down at the ground that back up at the frightened girl.  
"But I didn't."  
Rebecca then lowered her weapon.  
"OK but we have to find the others before we get outta here!"  
Mark remember what Ada had told him.  
"Get out of there before seventy-two hours passes or else you'll be stuck in the city when the bomb goes off." He looked at his watch. They only had three hours to escape.  
Mark put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
"Wait!"  
Rebecca swiveled around.  
"What is it?"  
"We don't have time!"  
Rebecca looked at him cautiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mark looked around the room as if he was expecting the explosion to be flying out of the walls.  
"There's a bomb that's going to go off thats planted some where in Raccoon in three hours."  
Rebecca's face went from calm to grim.  
"What-what do we do?"  
Mark started walking towards the exit.  
"We have to get out of here."  
*  
Mark strode towards a corridor when suddenly a a buzzing sound could be heard.   
"What is that?" he asked.   
Suddenly there was a bright light at the end of the corridor and white line of energy shot across to the other wall. A laser flew towards them.  
  
***  
  
Chris's eyes slowly opened to the sound of something chewing. He was floating in what seemed too be a flooded test room. He slowly stood up and rubbed his head.  
The water rose to his waist. He finally got to get a good view of his surroundings. There were a few tables knocked over and test tube fragments floated blankly at the surface of the water. A faint humming sound could be heard from a ventilation unit in the top right corner of the room.  
'What was that chewing sound?' he thought nervously.  
Suddenly he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over at it. It was a dark red liquid slowly sliding down his shoulder.   
'Blood.'  
Chris suddenly whirled around to see something he'd never seen before. It was a creature. It was humanoid maybe the size of a man but the resemblance stopped there. Its light brown skin shined in the dull light of the room. Chris stared in horror at it's brain which could easily be seen jutting out of its eye less head. The creature bared its razor sharp teeth which glinted of the steel walls of the observatory. Its tongue suddenly started sliding out of its mouth touching the cool water which surrounded Chris's body. Chris remember Claire telling him something about this.   
"The licker." she had called it.  
Chris slowly started to back up against a broken lab table. The licker was chewing on a mans arm. In the hand of the arm was a taser still clutched by the mans decaying hand. The creature suddenly leapt off the wall towards Chris.   
He ducked under the licker who smashed into a now crack lab table.   
'Gotta find something' fast!' Chris thought in a panic. He looked around for some form of self defense. The taser. Chris dove for the taser the creature right behind him. He grabbed the taser and almost pressed the button.   
"No!" he said aloud as if reassuring himself not to electrify the water. He looked for some place he could use it without getting hurt himself. Suddenly he was tackled by the monster. He was submerged underneath cold liquid. The adrenaline pumped through his system letting him push the licker off his body. He finally saw the vent he could use as an escape route. He pushed it out and climbed inside. he suddenly felt the licker pull on his leg. Chris lashed out his leg knocking the hunter backwards. He then crawled completely into the tunnel.   
*  
In the dark tunnel he suddenly heard scratching noises. He suddenly saw a dark gray claw appear from the tunnel corner. Then he saw a familiar sight. A chimera swung itself into Chris's view.  
  
***  
  
Jill stood in front of the towering Umbrella base.   
"Well here's where it all pays off." she said pushing a clip into the metallic beretta.  
There was suddenly a crunching noise behind her. She dropped to the ground, rolled over and raised her pistol. A robot was standing before her. A spherical shaped head air-dryed hyper blue. A long jet black neck protruded from its sky blue body. Its thick dark blue, rombus-prismed arms jutted out of its silver plated shoulders. On each on of the hands protruded a long silver barrel, probably a gun. But it had no legs. It swayed lightly from side to side from the jet-packs power that was letting the robot hover carelessly in the air. Jill stared in awe at the mechanical beast before her. The robots head abruptly jerked in her direction.  
"Intruder, intruder!" The was a sudden blast of sound and she was suddenly surrounded by robots.   
*  
All the robots lifted the silvery barrels of their guns. Jill lifted her own. Unexpectedly, one the robots flew over Jill's head, smashing into a tree behind her. Jill looked at what had caused the difficulty for the robots. It was a lone rival standing there ripping through the mechanical forces. Jill then took this to her advantage and hid behind a large tree trunk that grew next to the building. She watch as the rival tore through the robots, turning them into rubble. Suddenly one of the robots thrust its gun into the rivals side and fire. The rival winced in pain and fell to the ground. All the robots then crowded around the helpless rival and filled it with led.  
'I can't just stand here and watch as that creature gets tormented, even if it is evil.'  
Jill then strafed sideways while firing taking out one of the robots. All the mechanical monsters then turned to her and lifted there guns. BOOM. The robots suddenly exploded into a million pieces. It was the rival. It had kill them all. The creature just stood there, nostrils flaring, looking at Jill. She then realized that this was it. The mother rival. Jill slowly stepped forward as if to check if the creature was going to hurt her. The beast just stood there silently. She then took another step. The rival didn't move. She repeated doing this until she finally reached the rival. It just looked down at her ominously.  
"Are you going to hurt me?" Jill asked nervously.  
The creature shook it's head.  
Jill then reached out her hand and touched the rivals think arms. The beast flinched but then was calm as Jill held it's wrist. The rival then opened it's eyes and pointed towards the base.   
"You- you want to go in there?"  
The rival squinted its eyes then nodded.  
  
_________********____________  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffies for all! Enough for everyone! Will Mark and Becky survive? Will Chris find a way out of this mess? What are Ada and the short bald man doing here? Everyone but Jill. She made a new friend! 


	13. RISE OH ANUBIS!

Chappy-13-"RISE OH ANUBIS!"  
  
Distributor- I do not own Resident evil I only own Rival, Michael Emrald and Xander Hentonboe. I also do not own and System of a Down songs.  
  
Mark watched the laser fly towards him.  
  
"Mark!"   
  
Mark snapped out of his trance and hit the floor. The laser then sped towards Rebecca. Mark swiftly threw his arm forward and pulled her off her feet. She hit the floor with a "thump".  
  
"Ohhh..." she moaned in pain. The laser then died out.  
  
Mark breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god that thats over,"  
  
There was suddenly a buzzing sound at the end of the hallway and the laser started up again. The laser suddenly slid diagnally to its side and became and X flying at them. Rebecca felt a rush of adrenaline rush through her system and she reacted quick.  
  
She pulled out her pistol and fired right between the middle of the X. The mettalic bullet ripped through the lasers reflecting the laser scattering the energy everywhere. The white heat sprayed the walls cutting them open.  
  
***  
  
Chris stared at the horrid beast. It was just as frightening as he had remember it from them mansion. Its red/brown skin (im sorry i dont know im color impared) clung to the cool metal of the shaft. It dragged itself towards him with its sharp dust-colored sicles. There was suddenly a blinding light and the chimera went limp. A dark red liquid seeped from the middle of its body. The beast had been sliced in half. Light pour into the tunnel from where the shaft had been cut. He heard voices from the outside.  
  
"Hey!" he called out. The voices stopped.  
  
"Hey!" he called out again.  
  
He crawled towards the opening and slid out falling to the floor.   
  
"Chris!"  
  
He was suddenly embraced in a pair of warm arms.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Rebecca..."he said aloud.  
  
A tear slid down Rebecca's face.  
  
"I was so afraid I lost you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you."  
Chris looked back up at him.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
Mark cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem."  
Chris snapped out.   
  
"Sorry, lets go find Jill."  
  
***  
  
Jill wandered aimlessly with through the endless labarynth of cramped corridors with the rival. The rival suddenly stopped in its track.  
  
Jill turned her head towards the beast. Its snout was directed upward while it breathed in it's surroundings. She took a large wiff of the air. It stung her nose and gave her a headache. She suddenly felt dizzy and there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The last thing she remembered was seeing the rival drop to the floor.  
  
When Jill woke she was in a warm open space. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a building size glass dome. She slowly tried to sit up but felt the cold metal of a clamp pinning her to a small examination table. Her legs were also bound. Jill looked around the building. She could see endless streches of forest and water.  
  
"W-Where am I?" she asked aloud.  
  
A female voice suddenly spoke.   
"You are in the arkley forest."  
  
An oriental face suddenly popped into view.  
"I am Ada Wong and this is Xander Hentonboe."  
A short chubby man with thick glasses and light red hair came into view also.   
  
The clamps on her wristes and ankles slid away. Jill bolted up and her hand grabbed for her gun. Gone.  
  
"Looking for these?" Xander grinned, holding up her Colt and her Beretta. Jill growled.  
  
"Why did you take me here?" she asked ruffly.  
  
"We saved you, and it is 9:46am if you are wondering."  
  
"Saved me from what?"  
  
Xander pointed to the rival.  
"That beast."  
  
The rival was helplessly chained to the wall.  
Jill saw fear and hurt in the creatures eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"The rival went haywire and killed our robots, it was going to kill you." replied Ada.  
  
"It wasn't going to hurt me, it saved me."  
  
Xander smiled.   
"Well then that gives us reason to kill it even faster."  
  
Xander then lifted the colt and pulled the trigger.  
The bullets flew into the rivals head makeing it explode, then turned back to Jill, who's face was in total shock.  
She suddenly lifted her fist and punched xander in the face, breaking her nose. Xander put a hand to his nose, makeing a cup for the blood to drip in.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
He then threw a punch.   
Jill reacted quickly. She ducked under it and wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing him to the ground.  
She pinned him to the ground then lifted her fist. She suddenly opened her hand and bitch-slapped him.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that!" She then slid her knee down his stomach, crushing his nads. (Poor guy, I feel bad for his poor testies:-p)  
  
Jill then noticed Ada laughing while holding her desk for support.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jill asked curiously.  
  
"Poor guy, you didn't even give him a chance."  
  
Jill then look back at Xander who was un conciouss on the ground.  
She then turned back to Ada but only to see the barrel of a gun.  
  
"But I guess I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I don't think so." Jill said holding crossing her arms.  
  
Ada then gave her a puzzled look but it didn't last long because she was knocked to the groundbut the rivals heady elbow.  
Jill grinned.  
A sound suddenly emerged out of the rivals throat.  
A raspy voice saying.  
"We have to get out of here."  
(insert "Multiply"- by system of a down here)  
Jill stared in wonder at the beast.  
  
"You- you- you can talk?"  
  
"Does it seem so strange?" the rival asked."You have heard tyrants talk before, no doubt. The Nemisis incident."  
  
"Oh yea..."  
  
The two just sat there silently for a moment.  
The rival then touched Jill's arm with one of its long claws.  
  
"We have to get out."  
  
"Why?" Jill asked.  
  
"Theres a bomb in this building."  
  
"Well then why didn't you say anything before?!?!"  
  
"I wanted to get back at these two." It said motioning   
  
Jill then remembered.  
"We can't go!" Jill said.  
  
"Why not?" the rival asked.  
  
"My friends are still stuck in that base!"  
  
The rival looked down to the ground.  
"Then I will help you find them, I owe you my life."  
  
"Thank you." Jill wispered.  
  
"We must make haste." The rival urged.  
  
It walked forward quickly.  
Jill sensed there was something wrong.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The rival stopped but it was to late. He had activated a trap but stepping through a small trip laser.  
Something rose from the ground. Another rival emerged from the floor except this rival had a long reptilian tail and jet-black skin.  
The creature opened its mouth and bellowed out a loud roar.   
  
"I know of this creature." the rival said.  
"Its name is 'Anubis', this is the reason I was created. I was sent to destroy this creature."  
  
Anubis took a step towards the couple.  
"I will destroy you."  
  
"Yeah been there, done that."Jill remarked  
  
She then reached down and picked up her Colt.  
  
"Now die."  
  
She lifted the gun to eye level and fired. The smoking round flew towards the beast. Anubis wasn't fast enough to dodge it and was struck down by the powerful shot. The beast stopped moving. A viscous red liquid seeped out of its wound.  
  
"Well that was quick."  
  
"Hes not dead." Said the rival.  
  
Anubis suddenly flew into the air and landed back down on his feet.  
A voice filled the room. Xander's voice.  
  
"RISE OH ANUBIS!" he cryed out.  
  
Jill aimed her colt to Xander.  
  
"You want to say that again?" she asked deviously while pulling the hammer back on her colt.  
  
Xander looked up at her.  
"You might want to pay attention to something other then me." he said pointing to Anubis, who was now battleing it out with rival. Jill growled.  
  
"I'll deal with you later."  
  
She then ran forward, colt drawn, into battle.  
  
***  
  
Chris peered around the corner into the long corrider that awaited them. A light breezed brushed across his pale cheek. He could see small patches of light radiating through small skylights in the ceiling.  
  
"Wind."  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Theres wind coming from this corridor."  
  
Mark stepped out to enter the hall but Chris held his arm out to block his path. He turned to face him.   
  
"Did I say it was safe?"  
  
Mark didn't answer and just stepped backwards.  
  
"Thought so." Chris murmred under his breath.  
  
Rebecca suddenly stood up to her full height.  
  
"You know you could be a little nicer Chris, what did he ever do to--"  
  
She was cut short but Chris's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Everyone, quiet." He said fiercly.  
  
They could all hear it now. Voices. Above them. One was barly audible but the other could be heard loud and clear.  
  
"Did you hear that?" One of the voices asked.  
  
The other person must have nodded because then the other voice spoke again.   
  
"Its right below us, can you break through the floor?"  
  
There was suddenly a sizzling sound and the ceiling above them dissapeared.  
  
Jill was standing there, but so was the rival.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Jill!"  
  
"Rival!"  
  
"Stop!"  
Everyone looked over at Mark.  
  
"Thank you. Jill why are you standing with the rival."  
  
"Hes good now! Seriously!"  
  
The rival was suddenly struck down by a dark figure.  
  
"No!" Jill screamed, lifting her colt and firing at the figure. It flew backwards spraying red blood everywhere.  
  
The rival flew up knocking the creature backwards even farther.  
  
"Down here!" Chris motioned to them.  
  
Jill hopped down, the rival soon behind.  
  
They all stood there for a moment waiting for the figure to drop down.  
  
"What was that thing?!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"Anubis." said a raspy voice.  
  
Everyone turned to the rival. He just stood there waiting for them to say something.  
  
"Well he is more advanced than us, guys."  
  
Anubis suddenly dropped through the hole, where he met the whole team weapons, and claws raised.  
  
_________________  
  
  
Longest chapter yet. And one of the most important. Pleez R&R!!!!!!!!  
If you R&R there will be more chapters like this! 


	14. Death for Evil or Forever

Chap-14- Death For Evil or Forever  
  
Disclamer- I own none of the RE characters except Michael Emrald (dont worry peoples he will be explained in this chappy.)and Rival and Anubis and Xander. and the short fat bald guy, Bronan Nevia.  
  
a/n!! this could be the final chapter! it depends how long i want to make it.  
Rival 2: subarctic is in the making! im sorry this chapter is taking so long! ;'( i have a wicked nasty case of writers block and my g/f is on my case.  
  
well heres ur story! enjoy!  
__________________________  
  
Xander slowly stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
'While Anubis takes care of those freaks, I'll make my get away.' he thought to himself.  
  
He then ran towards a small square panel over to the left side of the chamber. He clutched a small handle and thrusted it upward abruptly.   
A large section of the wall next to him dissapeared into the ceiling.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a cracking voice questioned.  
  
Xander slowly turned around to see Bronan Nevia(the short fat bald guy) his boss.  
  
"Oh- eh- boss I'm so glad your alive."  
  
"Yea sure you are you piece a' shit."  
  
Bronan suddenly drew a pistol from his jacket.  
  
"Here's what you get for abandoning me!"  
  
He fired three times, dropping Xander instantly.  
Xander twisted and turned in anguish on the cold metal floor, lying in a puddle of his own blood.  
Bronan then walked out of the complex.  
Xanders eyes closed, and he sat there.  
  
***  
  
Chris lifted his pistol and fired six rounds into the beast's chest. Because of the power of the Eagle the creature was pinned against the wall.  
"Gang bang!" Chris shouted.  
  
Then everyone lifted there pistols and repeatedly at Anubis. Jill ejected the clip and slapped a fresh one in. Mark slid the lock back on the gun. Rebecca pulled he trigger over and over. Rival suddenly roared extremely loud. It seemed as if time stopped itself. There was suddenly a low rumbling. It started to grow louder and louder until it seemed to be right on to of them.  
Hundreds of rivals suddenly poured into the room and surrounded Anubis. They all lifted their claws and struck down on Anubis all at once. The rivals suddenly were flung backwards. Anubis were standing there with it's claws raised.   
"ErrrrrrrrrAHHHHHHH!" Rival bellowed a long angry moan.  
It then pulled it's claws back and threw them forward into the Anubis's heart.  
A greenish liquid suddenly seeped onto rivals claws and he it stumbled backwards.  
Rivals body started to morph, into a human. A 6'1 dyed green hair muscular man. (Just so you know I based this character on me Jbut I'm not 6'1.)  
Then Anubis went limp. Every rival was dead. There were none left.  
Mike stood up.  
"Can we get out of here?" he asked simply.  
  
  
Bronan strode alongside Ada in the deep forest of Arkly.  
"You know Anubis will never die." Bronan declared.  
  
"I know…" Ada replied smugly.  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
  
"Rival" pulled up his jeans and pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
"So… what's your name?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"Michael Charles Emerald." He stated.  
  
"Mike…"  
  
Jill suddenly walked into the room.  
  
"Jill this is Mike, Mike I think you know Jill."  
  
Rebecca and Mark strode into the room of the R.P.D.  
  
"Mark, Rebecca this is Mike."  
  
"Hi." They both said in unison.   
  
"So, Mike how did you get turned into rival?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"I guess this is the end for now," Rebecca said.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
  
This story is finished!!!!!! Don't worry like I said the second story is started.  
  
Pleez R&R I beg of you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And bloodlover… thank you for all the reviews. 


End file.
